Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video encoder and decoder systems and related methods, including video compression systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Video compression is commonly achieved by identifying and removing redundancies, such as redundancies in the frequency, spatial, temporal and entropy domains. Standard coding techniques, such as predictive coding, transform coding and vector quantization, treat the image/video as random signals and exploit their stochastic properties to achieve compression. Such video compression schemes utilize prediction, motion compensation and transform-based approaches to remove inter-pixel redundancy. These schemes, however, do not efficiently take into account the perceptual redundancy present in background texture areas and regions of interest (ROI).